Sawamura
by KazuyaHaruka
Summary: Sawamura mendengus, sebal. Selain letih fisik, hari ini hatinya juga harus turut letih melihat Miyuki dan Furuya menjadi pasangan pitcher-catcher, sementara dirinya dipasangkan dengan Chris-senpai. Benar-benar menyebalkan! padahal ia mau dipasangkan dengan Miyuki, chacter tercintanya. YAOI! Miyuki x Sawamura


Sawamura mendengus, sebal. Selain letih fisik, hari ini hatinya juga harus turut letih melihat Miyuki dan Furuya menjadi pasangan _pitcher-catcher,_ sementara dirinya dipasangkan dengan Chris-senpai. Benar-benar menyebalkan! padahal ia masuk ke SMA Seido karena Miyuki sebagai _catcher _di tim inti.

"Hey Sawamura! kenapa kau melamun? ini saatnya untuk makan malam. Kalau tidak cepat, bisa-bisa kau kehabisan makanan." Kuromachi mendelik ke arah sawamura yang masih asik berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Senpai duluan saja, badanku susah digerakan, mungkin 5 menit lagi aku menyusul." Sawamura menarik selimutnya, sepertinya tidak berniat bangun dari kasurnya.

"GYAHAHAHAHA sepertinya kau sedang patah hati sawamura." Kuromachi tertawa meledek, namun Sawamura tidak menanggapinya. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, semoga patah hatimu cepat sembuh, tidak lucu kalau pitcher yang patah hati bertanding besok GYAHAHAHa." Kuromachi menutup pintu kamar setelah memastikan kalau Sawamura benar-benar tidak berniat ikut makan malam dengannya.

Sedikit menyibak selimutnya, Sawamura menengok kearah pintu, senpainya yang berisik benar-benar telah pergi. Sebenarnya dia tidak berbohong tentang badannya yang susah digerakan, mungkin karena seharian berlatih dengan chris-senpai dan sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Dia tidak berniat untuk pergi makan malam, mungkin lebih baik kalau dia tidur lebih cepat hari ini. Perlahan matanya mulai memberat, kemudian kegelapan benar-benar menyergapnya ketika kedua kelopak matanya tertutup sempurna. namun wajah itu tetap terlihat dalam kegelapan. Miyuki-senpai.

"Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Furuya?." Chris duduk disamping miyuki sambil meletakan nampan makanannya diatas meja.

"Seperti biasa senpai, dia selalu bersemangat kalau soal melempar bola." Miyuki menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya dengan cepat sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke Chris. "lalu bagaimana latihan senpai dengan si idiot itu."

Chris mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Miyuki, mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika latihan tadi. "Lemparannya benar-benar buruk hari ini, sepertinya dia sedang tidak bersemangat."

"hahaha tidak bersemangat? itu terdengar seperti bukan sawamura saja."

Mengingat sawamura yang berisik, idiot, dan tidak bisa diam, sepertinya Miyuki susah percaya dengan penuturan chris. "ngomong-ngomong, senpai. Sepertinya aku tidak melihat sawamura selama makan malam, apa yang sedang dilakukan idiot itu?." Miyuki celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling ruang makan, dan dia benar-benar tidak melihat sawamura.

"GYAHAHAHA sepertinya kau menghawatirkannya, Miyuki." Kuromachi meletakan nampan makanannya dimeja dan duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan tepat duduk Miyuki.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa dia tidak ada di ruang makan." Miyuki memasukan makanan ke mulutnya dengan cuek.

"Dia dikamar, sepertinya dia tidak berniat makan malam." Kuromachi mengedikan bahunya –tidak begitu tahu dan langsung menghabiskan makan malamnya tanpa bercakap-cakap, sepertinya dia juga khawatir dengan sawamura yang tidak menepati janjinya –menyusul keruang makan.

Latihan pertandingan telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan bola yang Sawamura lembarkan semakin lama semakin kacau, tidak mumpunyai ritme, control bola benar-benar buruk, dan terjadi kesalahan disana-sini. Penonton mulai berteriak menyuruhnya untuk turun dari gundukan.

Sawamura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengabaikan teriakan penonton yang menyuruhnya turun dari gundukan. Dia masih ingin melempar bola dengan benar, namun dia juga tahu kalau dari tadi banyak kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Selain itu kepalanya juga hampir pecah karena bayang-bayang wajah miyuki dan furuya yang berlatih bersama –namun terlihat mesra terus berkeliaran dikepalanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat –tanpa berfikir panjang atau melihat intruksi dari catcher, sawamura melempar bola dengan penuh emosi. Kemudian bola melambung kearah tongkat pemukul lawan dan batter memukul bola dengan kekuatan penuh hingga bola terpantul kembali kearah sawamura –tepatnya kearah wajah sawamura.

BUKKK

Suara hantaman yang keras cukup membuat penonton dan ke-dua tim diam. Sementara tubuh sawamura langsung menghantam tanah setelah bola mengenai wajahnya, setelah itu sawamura tidak bergerak lagi.

"SAWAMURA!." Teriakan dari Miyuki berhasil membuat penonton dan tim Seido sadar dari keterkejutan. Dengan cepat Miyuki berlari kearah sawamura yang masih meringkuk, diikuti dengan pelatih dan teman setimnya.

"Sawamura apa kau baik-baik saja? Sawamura!" Miyuki mengguncang tubuh sawamura.

"a…ku tidak apa-apa." Kata sawamura sambil berusaha bangkit. Entah kenapa tenaganya mendadak hilang begitu saja –mungkin karena ia tidak makan dari tadi malam.

"Sawamura hidungmu berdarah." Kuromachi mendongakan wajah sawamura dan terlihat jelas darah yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Sawamura meringis, "sepertinya bola tadi menghantam hidungku." Kata sawamura sambil menepis tangan kuromachi yang mendongakan wajahnya.

"kau harus di gantikan sawamura, pergilah ke ruang kesehatan." Titah pelatih, sawamura hanya mengangguk pelan dan berusaha berdiri. Namun sebelum benar-benar berdiri, tubuhnya limbung dan hamper jatuh kalau saja miyuki tidak cepat menyangga tubuhnya. "Biar aku yang mengantarnya!"

Sawamura pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya dituntun Miyuki ke ruang kesehatan. Kedua pipi sawamura memerah ketika miyuki mengalungkan tangan sawamura di lehernya, mereka benar-benar dekat dan menempel. Hal itu cukup membuat sawamura behagia.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu idiot?." Kata miyuki sambil membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidung sawamura. "Kau membuat banyak kesalahan pada lemparanmu hari ini, terus kemarin kau tidak makan atau mungkin kau juga tidak sarapan tadi, terus dari kemarin kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa membicarakannya, jangan membuatku hawatir!" marah miyuki, tanpa sadar wajahnya berubah sendu.

"kau hawatir?" Tanya sawamura dengan muka bodoh.

"tentu saja idiot!" bentak miyuki sambil menatap tajam sawamura.

Sawamura membuang tatapannya keluar jendela ruang kesehatan, menatap apapun asalkan tidak menatap mata tajam miyuki yang membuatnya takut sekaligus salah tingkah.

"terimakasi telah menghawatirkanku, tapi sebaiknya kau kembali kelapan untuk berlatih dengan furuya." Kata sawamura pura-pura tidak peduli dengan kehadiran miyuki.

Miyuki tertegun, sepertinya ia mengerti sekarang kenapa sawamura bertingkah aneh. "kau cemburu?"

Tiba-tiba sawamura beralih menatap miyuki, terkejut dengan tebakan miyuki yang tepat sasaran. "ti…tidak! Buat apa aku cemburu denganmu dan furuya!" teriak sawamura dengan nada gugup.

"mendengar nadamu yang tiba-tiba gugup, aku jadi semakin yakn kalau kau cemburu."

"JANGAN BERCAN…. Hmpp…."

Teriakan sawamura terhenti karena miyuki langsung membekap mulutnya dengan ciuman. Miyuki melumat bibir sawamura sebentar sebelum melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sawamura. "kau jangan cumburu, aku dan furuya hanya berpasangan sebagai pemain di lapangan."

Sawamura menganga, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan miyuki, sejujurnya itu ciuman pertamanya. "a… ap… apa yang ka…u lakukan…"

"itu sebagai bukti kalau aku juga mencintaimu, bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran?" kata miyuki santai sambil membingkai wajah sawamura dengan kedua tangannya.

"ah tidak… aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu…" tiba-tiba wajah sawamura mengeras mendengarnya. "aku mau kau menikah saja denganku." Wajah sawamura langsung merah padam karena malu.

"Hay sawamura kenapa kau mimisan lagi!" miyuki berteriak panic sambil mengambil tisu, sementara sawamura tersenyum malu-malu. Dasar Idiot!

-THE END-

Maaf kalau ff ini monoton dan garing banget, ini ff pertama saya .-.v mohon kritik dan sarannya minna^^


End file.
